


Hatesex.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatesex.

Aynsley is on her knees already, staring blindly up at Alison. She isn't used to being the one being held down, the one being controlled. This time Alison had said nothing, stripping them both, leaving Aynsley's scarf around her neck. Aynsley winces as Alison tugs on the scarf, keeping her on her knees even as they make their way to the bedroom, Aynsley refuses to crawl for anyone else but since Alison is not treating her as she usually does, she follows. She knows this is hatesex. She knows but she can't stop herself from not caring, she has wanted Alison since the day they met, if this was how they had to do it, go to bed, have sex, she can't help but go along with it. She flinches only slightly when Alison yanked her to her feet. She is close to choking and yet, as Alison shoves her back into the bed then kneels over her, she shivers with pleasure. Alison growls something, something she hardly hears, then kisses her, roughly, biting her lower lip. She lets out a small noise, then gives in. Alison smiles and strokes her way upward, teasing Aynsley just enough to get her hot and bothered. Alison's hands trail south now and Aynsley yelps, arches and whines desperately. She needs this. She always has. Alison's hand pushes in and she cries out, coming apart within moments.


End file.
